


Appointment

by Emfoofoo



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emfoofoo/pseuds/Emfoofoo
Summary: Harvey meets with the farmer for her first appointment.





	Appointment

The sunlight filtered its way through the leaves on the hot, early summer morning. Awoken by the sound of chirping birds, the farmer sat up and stretched in her bed. She let out a large yawn after stretching, which she kindly covered up with her hand, despite there being nobody else there, except for her pet. She crawled out of bed and headed out onto the farm to complete her daily chores before heading into town.

After tending to her animals and crops, she placed all of her goods into the shipping box outside of her house. Not very many of her crops had been ready to harvest yet, so there wasn't much from her farming for shipment. All she had were a few jugs of milk and jars of mayonnaise that came from her own cows and chickens. Displeased with her small amount of shipment for the day so far, she headed into town to see if there was any sort of favour posted on the bulletin board outside of Pierre's. More importantly, however, she was mainly headed into town to chat up her love interest, Harvey.

\--

Harvey awoke abruptly to the sound of his blaring alarm clock, which shocked him out of a pleasant dream with the new farmer. He took a few deep breaths before regaining his regular morning composure. His hand fumbled for his glasses on the nightstand, dirtying up the lenses with his fingerprints. He put on his glasses and lazily sauntered out of bed, and began to get ready for another day at the clinic.

As he was heading out of the door, he looked at his calendar to see if he had any patients that day, or if there was a special town wide event going on. To his surprise, it was the new farmer's appointment that day. He was taken aback by it a bit, considering he had a massive crush on her and wasn't quite ready to do more than just talk with her. Realizing that he couldn't avoid what was about to happen today, Harvey reassured himself and headed down to the clinic, taking what little time he had to prepare himself for his newest patient and crush.

\--

The farmer had just gotten back into town after running an errand for Shane - he seemed thankful for the item that she retrieved for him, but afterwards, she initiated a conversation, to which it promptly ended at "Why are you talking to me? Go away." The farmer was a little saddened by his rude remark, but she had to do it for the money. To cheer herself up, she decided to visit her favourite doctor, and drop off a special gift for him too. She quickly stopped by the saloon to pick up a coffee for him, making sure it was done how he liked it. Then, she headed down the street to the clinic.

She pushed open the clinic door, which rung a bell at the top to signify her arrival. She looked over at the front desk to see Harvey, who seemed oddly more alert than usual. Harvey peered over at the farmer and gasped quietly, unaware that she would arrive at the clinic so early in the day. He was unprepared but tried his best to keep his cool and remain calm. 

“Good morning Harvey! I brought you a coffee, I hope you enjoy it!” the farmer cheerfully greeted. She set the hot coffee down on the desk in front of Harvey.  
Harvey gazed up at the farmer and smiled at her, grateful for her generous gift. Nobody had ever really given Harvey gifts – he only received them on the Feast of the Winter Star and on his birthday. A slight blush filled his cheeks as he thought about the farmer and him living together, and her bringing him a hot coffee every day, just the way he liked it.  
“Oh! Thank you very much (Y/N)! It’s always nice to have someone bring you a coffee in the morning, especially on slow days like today.”

The farmer smiled and started to walk back out of the clinic, but she was stalled by the sound of Harvey’s voice calling her.

“(Y/N), before you leave, I just wanted to warn you that you had an appointment today. I was just about to write you a letter about it, but since you’re here now, would you like to get it done before you head out?” Harvey asked.

“Um, sure! Do I need to fill out any paperwork or anything?”

“Oh no, you’ll be fine. Come follow me to the back for your check-up.” 

Harvey gathered his papers and headed out from behind the front desk to lead the farmer to the back of the clinic for her appointment. Courteously, he held open the door for her, and showed her the medical bench on which she was to sit on. He closed the door behind himself and set his papers down on the counter, and gathered the supplies needed for the check-up. As he was getting prepared, the farmer eyed up the room – she examined the several medical posters and diagrams that decorated the room, as well as Harvey’s doctorates and certificates. She snapped out of it when her vision was disrupted with Harvey’s body, standing directly in front of her while holding a wooden stick in his right hand. She gazed back up at him briefly, then looked aside nervously, smiling. Harvey smiled back and crouched down so he was with the farmer’s eye level. 

“(Y/N), can you open up and say “ahh” for me please?” he asked.

The farmer opened her mouth and felt the wooden stick press gently on the top of her tongue. Her eyes darted from the ceiling, and back to Harvey again, but Harvey was too busy with the procedure to notice her eye contact, or lack thereof.

“Okay, you can stop now.”

He stood back up and tossed the stick in the garbage, and quickly jotted down a note of the procedure on his clipboard. He laid a stethoscope across his neck and turned to face the farmer for perhaps the most nerve-wracking part of the check-up - checking her pulse.

“I just need to check your vitals now.” Harvey stated.

Carefully, he moved the farmer’s shirt out of the way to place the stethoscope on her chest so he could feel her pulse. A slight blush crossed his face as his hand was close to coming in contact with her breast, and this was the most physical contact he had experience with the farmer before. However, he kept calm and proceeded with the check-up, without his hands visibly shaking or his face as red as a tomato. Meanwhile, the farmer had also been blushing slightly at the procedure. Like Harvey, she had not been used to this much physical contact before. She zoned out once again before she heard his polite and caring voice.

”Hmm.. (Y/N), Your pulse is high.” He remarked.

In reality, the farmer’s heart was racing at Harvey physically being this close to her, as well as having a huge crush on the doctor. She turned her attention back to Harvey, who had been patiently waiting for an answer.

“I, uh.. I’m just a little nervous, that’s all.” She lied.

Harvey removed the cold metal stethoscope from the farmer’s chest and looped it back around his neck again. The farmer gazed up at him with her deep (E/C) eyes, which made his heart flutter slightly. He looked down at her reassuringly, with his sweet and warm brown eyes. Harvey used his best judgement and assumed it was because of the hospital environment, but little did he know, the farmer had as big of a crush as he did on her.

“Ah, I see. Do hospitals make you nervous? You don’t have to be scared, just try to relax. I’m here to help.” He reassured firmly. 

He gave a small head tilt and smiled as he offered his encouragement to the farmer, which made her heart melt. The farmer smiled back kindly, thankful that Harvey was so patient and polite with her. She watched as he grabbed his clipboard and jotted down the rest of the information that was gathered. Anxiously, she awaited his response, studying his hand movements with the pen as it traversed down and around the pages. Harvey peered over the clipboard towards the farmer shyly and lowered it down towards his hip.

“Well, (Y/N), it looks like you’re very healthy! Just make sure not to overwork yourself on the farm, okay?” Harvey stated.

‘I’m worried and I care about you and your health.’ The words strung together in his mind played over and over – he would love to say them to her, but unfortunately, he was forced to let them go. Perhaps one day he would get to preach his endless thoughts of love and compassion towards her – but for now, their relationship was merely acquaintances as doctor and patient.

The farmer nodded and gave one last small smile to Harvey, to which he smiled back coyly. In due time, the whole town would know that the two have crushes on each other, but it would be a very long time before a move was made or words were spoken about their feelings for each other.

The farmer hopped off of the bench and began to head out the door, Harvey following closely behind. 

“Thanks for stopping by, (Y/N).” Harvey mentioned before the farmer headed out for the rest of the day. 

She turned to face him one last time, giving him another small smile and waving goodbye to him before leaving.

After the farmer left, Harvey gathered his clipboard and the information taken during the appointment and left them at the front desk, later to be filed by Maru. He exhaled deeply and rested his chin in his palms, romantically reminiscing over the farmer. The thoughts made him grin gleefully, but alas, the chance of a romantic relationship between the two was far too out of Harvey’s reach for the moment. The only symbol of love that the farmer had left behind was the cup of coffee that she first dropped off when she entered the clinic – the appointment felt like hours long, but the coffee was still piping hot. Harvey carefully took a sip, warming up the rest of his body and heating up his heart even more. He settled in at his desk for the rest of the day, calmly working as scenes with his love interest played in the back of his mind.


End file.
